Shingled roofs are constructed in multiple layers of roofing material. A wooden deck for the roof is formed of plywood or other suitable material. Asphalt saturated felt is laid over the deck to provide an underlayment. Drip-edging is laid over the underlayment along the eaves of the roof in climates where average winter temperatures can be 25.degree. F. or less or where there is a possibility of ice formation along the eaves.
The drip-edging prevents water and ice backup damage to the underlayment of the roof. In general, the drip-edging is formed of a piece of sheet metal such as aluminum, galvanized iron, copper or the like and has a hem edge or flange of between about 1/4 and 3/8 inches. The drip-edging is positioned on the underlayment so that the hem edge extends towards the ground along the fascia of the roof. Shingles are laid over the underlayment and extend over the metal drip-edging.
Commonly used drip-edging is straight, without corners or bends. It is necessary to cut or snip two pieces of edging and fashion a custom fit each time a corner of the roof is reached. This requires time, dexterity and skill at a height of ten or more feet above the ground. It has been known to happen that drip-edging will be omitted at the corners in situations where a workman is too lazy or too pressed for time to fashion the necessary custom fit.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a starter corner for roofing that obviates the difficulties associated with custom fitting of drip-edging around a corner.